1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an entropy-encoding and entropy-decoding method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for entropy-encoding and entropy-decoding a predetermined syntax element generated by encoding an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A codec, such as Moving Pictures Experts Group (MPEG)-4 H.264/MPEG-4 Advanced Video Coding (AVC), entropy-encodes/decodes a syntax element by using context-based adaptive variable length coding (CAVLC) and context-based adaptive binary arithmetic coding (CABAC). However, in the context-based adaptive entropy-encoding/decoding method described above, memory access should be frequently performed.